Shiver Me Timbers!
by mokonahapuuuuuu
Summary: Alas, fair commodore…! This is the day you shall always remember as the day you almost caught-! … Captain Jack Darby?


**Shiver Me Timbers!**

* * *

><p>Evil was brewing in the Nevada desert as thunderclaps echoed through the plains.<p>

In the dark, a hand with a single paint brush dove into a color of skull white, and placed the liquid onto a black board. The hand began to draw, the owner of the limb having a sinister grin. He held back an escaping chuckle.

The plans were too good to be true. The timing, the settings, the victims... It was the crime of the century!

The set was _foolproof_! Nothing could go wrong. Victory was almost inches to taste. It was perfect. _Flawless!_

Nothing was going to stop them.

_Eat your heart out, Bonnie and Clyde!_

A chirp of the communicator began to chime and the figure in the shadows immediately picked it up.

"You got the goods? Good, be prepared. We'll strike, and we'll strike hard."

Once he closed the line of the communicator, a corrupted smile was seen as lighting lit up the room.

Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

><p>It was a usual day at the Autobot base. Since Decepticon activity was low, both humans and Autobots were resting easily. In a few minutes, it would be Bumblebee and Bulkhead's round to patrol, so they made their daily check ups with Ratchet.<p>

"Hm, yes, yes; that's good, all set to go..."

The base wasn't loud as it usually was. Something was... missing.

Optimus and Arcee had just arrived from their patrolling shifts, the rest of the Autobots (the usual troublemakers) were right in front of him. Raf was playing video games at the television set on the platform, but Miko and Jack...

_Miko and Jack._

"Hey, Raf, have you seen Jack today?" asked Arcee, walking up to where the youngest human was.

"He and Miko did came with me when I got here, but I've been pretty much by myself and Bumblebee the whole time," he began, a mild shrug raised his shoulders. "They've been pretty quiet actually..."

"..."

"Too quiet," Arcee stated bluntly as she broke the silence.

Bulkhead then came up to the femme and Raf.

"Where do you _think_ they are? And _what_ are they doing?"

An unappetizing change of air in the atmosphere made the three of them brim their optics and eyes wide to the maximum.

"Jack, if you hear me, get out whatever hold you and Miko are in and quit doing what you humans-! ... do."

"YARRR!"

Everyone in the hold turned and saw said youth and Asian were at the higher ledge near Ratchet's monitor screen. In pirate costumes.

And play swords.

Eye patches on both of them, they were wearing brimming hats, but Jack had the one with the Jolly Roger symbol on the brow.

They began to descend to the lower ground with the help of Bumblebee's figure, quickly moving to an intended destination, but it was unclear to where they were headed. As they pasted by each Autobot they 'fought them' with scallywag accents and plastered Jolly Roger stickers on to their lower limbs.

The 'pirates' ran up to the stairwell of the platform, moved Raf quickly (and quite impossibly with gentleness as well) and began to search through the sofa pillows. The 'pirate' teenagers were looking for something... but what was it?

"_Yar!_ I've commandeered their swag!" Miko cried as she held a box of chocolate chip cookies high in the air.

A sense of achievement and pride beamed in Jack's eyes as a big smile was on his face. He then turned to his 'audience', and he and Miko began to climb to the ledge, hanging on the secure rope.

"Alas, my fair Autobots! This is the day you shall always remember as the day you almost captu-"

Miko suddenly lost balance, and while grabbing onto her male friend, they both fell off the ledge... and landed safely on top of some technological equipment. That was now damaged.

Mild groans left the two youths as Jack began to rub his back.

"Captain Jack Darby…"

Once they looked up to see who arrived first at their crash landing, the Autobot medic had a look of horror on his face as their gazes met.

_"Sink me...!" _cried Miko as she hypothesized Ratchet's next reaction._  
><em>

"Abandon ship...?" breathed Jack as a lump smoothed out in his throat.

The situation wasn't getting any better as Ratchet drew closer to them.

Jack began to stammer a few words out of his mouth. "It was her fault...! She told me there would be cookies! She blackmailed me! She drugged me...!"

"Jack, Miko, I needed that!"

After a long pregnant silence, Raf couldn't hold back his chuckles and began to laugh.

Really hard.

The Autobots couldn't get why Raf found the teenagers' prank so amusing. Bumblebee began to whistle and click in mild confusion.

_"... what's so funny?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note*~<em>**

_... A story that is not Knock Out/Arcee. ... Huzzah!_

_Interesting fact: In 'Pirate', 'swag' means 'loot' 8)  
><em>

_Something that came up on my mind while chatting with **RulerofFire**. And the new release of the fourth Pirates of the Caribbean movie. XD And also playing with the name 'Jack' and knowing how many Jacks I know from movies/books/etc. Plus, that's **RoF**'s name in real life. Now, don't you go asking him how's Arcee and the others...! XD  
><em>

_Thank you Disney for eight years of rum, gunpowder, and dirty sea faring men. You've been apart of my childhood for so long, it's been a pleasure growing up with you. ^.^_

_Hope you like!_

_XOXO_


End file.
